The Original Marauders!
by Amanda Mancini
Summary: A filk to The Offspring's Original Prankster, about our dear MWPP and their doings during their years at Hogwarts. Please see author's note for repost reasons.


_ A/N on january 9, 2000, date of repost: For some reason, my fics were all deleted from fanfiction.net, and thus I re-uploaded them, changed my name, e-mail, password, etc. Thank you to the many people who have already and reviewed this: all of them have my deepest gratitude._

# 

# 

Original Marauders!

SIRUS: (jumps around with his guitar)

PETER: You can do it!

JAMES: Until the break of dawn

SIRIUS: Filch! Filch!

JAMES: Cannot get us the better!

SIRIUS: That damn cat!

REMUS: We knew we'd always get her!

SIRIUS: Pink! Green!

JAMES: Whatever we could do!

REMUS: Even though we'd be invisible, we'd have to run too!

Mrs NORRIS: hiss!

McGONAGALL: DETENTION!

REMUS: (shrugs) At least the trophies will be cleaned.

SIRIUS: Not AGAIN!

JAMES: This'll break our self esteem!

LILY: (coughs comment) Swelled heads

JAMES: (innocently flirting) You know that's not true!

SNAPE:Well you'll see there comes a day it'll turn on you! HA!

**Chorus**

FILCH: Don't run in the halls!

REMUS: (salutes) Yessir, whatever you say!

DUMBLEDORE: Toilets shouldn't explode!

SIRIUS:Well what's their use anyway?

FILCH: In my office right now!

JAMES: (non chalantly) Just another day.

REMUS: Why the hell aren't we expelled by now?

SIRIUS: We're gonna bust out on you!

REMUS, SIRIUS and JAMES: Original Marauders!

JAMES:Here we come!

REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES: Original!

PETER: Yeah!

REMUS: Bust out on you!

REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES: Original Marauders!

DUMBLEDORE: (shaking head) What have they done now? Done now?

TREWLANEY: I see aspirin coming your way!

***

PETER: You can do it!

SIRIUS:You know it smells like dung!

REMUS: Uh oh..

JAMES: It seems Snape forgot to shower!

SIRIUS: (pleadingly) Ease off the grease!

JAMES: (bows) Acne is your only power.

SIRIUS: Oxecute!

REMUS: That thing that muggles do.

JAMES: But whatever they use

SIRIUS: They don't need as much as you!

SNAPE: Hey!

REMUS: Mud flies,

SIRIUS: There are so many pranks we tried!

PETER:Custard pies!

JAMES: We are being idolized!

REMUS: Yeah, sure, we always reach our goal.

SIRIUS:We can't wait to see his face-

LILY:Are those boxers on the flag pole!?

SNAPE: (quickly) Notmine...

FILCH: Don't run in the halls!

REMUS: (salutes) Yessir, whatever you say!

DUMBLEDORE: Toilets shouldn't explode!

SIRIUS:Well what's their use anyway?

FILCH: In my office right now!

JAMES: (non chalantly) Just another day.

REMUS: Why the hell aren't we expelled by now?

SIRIUS: We're gonna bust out on you!

REMUS, SIRIUS and JAMES: Original Marauders!

JAMES: Here we come!

REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES: Original!

PETER: Yeah!

REMUS: Bust out on you!

REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES: Original Marauders!

DUMBLEDORE: (shaking head) What have they done now? Done now?

TREWLANEY: I see aspirin coming your way!

PETER: You can do it!

FILCH: Crime! Crime!

PETER:I think we've been seen...

JAMES: Running time- the trophies are already clean

SIRIUS: (mockingly) Whine whine...

JAMES: (rudely) It's your record not mine!

SIRIUS: Fine! Fine!

PEEVES:(laughing) Don't want to be ya!

SNAPE: Losing time! Guess I won't be seeing ya! (repeat 3x) I said there'd be a day it'd turn on you, yeah!

FILCH: Don't run in the halls!

REMUS: (salutes) Yessir, whatever you say!

DUMBLEDORE: Toilets shouldn't explode!

SIRIUS:Well what's their use anyway?

FILCH: Get in my office right now!

JAMES: (non chalantly) Just another day.

REMUS: Why the hell aren't we expelled by now?

SIRIUS: We're gonna bust out on you!

REMUS, SIRIUS and JAMES: Original Marauders!

JAMES:Here we come!

REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES: Original!

PETER: Yeah!

REMUS: Bust out on you!

REMUS, SIRIUS, and JAMES: Original Marauders!

DUMBLEDORE: (shaking head) What have they done now? Done now?

McGONNAGAL: What now?! What now?!

TREWLANEY: I see aspirin coming your way!

> A/N My first attempt at a filk, I was moved by Colin's 'Pretty Fly (for a white guy)'. This one is by The Offspring, too, and all the characters belong to JK. Rowling. Regretably. Anyways, here's one you can sing along to on Napster :) I thought it turned out alright, there are some syllable changes, but it was tons of fun to write. Please review, I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
